A typical elevator installation includes an elevator car connected by cables to a traction machine mounted in a machine room above the top of the elevator hoistway or, in more contemporary designs, mounted in the hoistway itself at the top of a rail stack. A counterweight is typically provided for the elevator, and rails extend along the length of the hoistway to guide the car and counterweight.
Below the hoistway is located an elevator pit in which the mounting system for the rails is located. Conventionally, the pit plates for support of the individual rail elements and the like are positioned individually. It is thus necessary that they be arranged and mounted with a great degree of care such that, as a group, they function correctly and properly.
Because of the independent nature of the various support and attachment elements, it has heretofore been difficult to achieve proper alignment of the elements. It is accordingly the purpose of the present invention to provide a pit set assembly capable of supporting guide rails as well as elevator buffer assemblies in a simplified manner and with a high degree of accuracy and precision.